The differences between light and dark
by Links6
Summary: Alexander Anderson meets an old friend after his fight with Alucard... Only then it became apparent how seriously the fight had damaged him, and the damange is not only physical. Alexander x OC


OKAY! This is a dedication to one of my request-ees from the Q-zone!

I hope you don't mind a good heart-to-heart ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or any of its AMAZING characters... if I did.... Walter would be the main bishie LOL

I don't own Crimson Snapple, she's the genius creation of UraharaSteph ^-^

ON WITH THE STORY!

"God be with ye, my Brother", Reverend Father Anderson greeted formally as he passed one of the newest Seminarian the Vatican had placed under Anderson's watchful eye. With accepting newcomers, the Vatican always ran the risk of moles or snitches. Even the religious world seemed to be infested with sacrilegious stratagem.

This, however, was least of interest for him at that moment. What that vampire had said was overthrowing his mind. And, no matter how he tried to readdress his thoughts, he always ended up back where he started. He was starting to wonder if maybe Alucard had managed to imprint his mind with his cheap black magic. But, there was no opportunity for him to do so.

The Paladin dropped his gaze to the floor as he entered the Church. He was in no mood for conversation.

"Good evening, Alexander Anderson"

The priest halted in his tracks on hearing his name. The echo of it still clinging to the walls and it seemed as it the entire church was filled by his long gone enemies, it was as if their voices were still admonishing him.

Anderson didn't even bother to turn around. Even without needing look up, he knew that she was up there in the rafters, waiting just for him. The entire church was empty of its parish. She had timed this visit well.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Snapple?" he asked with an irritated tone. He was definitely not in the mood for games today. She could see his frown from where she was sitting; swinging her legs off the rafter she was sitting on.

"Wow, how mean. Had an unsavory mass?" Crimson Snapple stated more than asked. The older man didn't answer her. Her sharp eyes examined him. He may not have been facing her, but she could see he was still recovering from the mission he had been on today. From what she heard, he fought Alucard from the Hellsing organization.

The young girl decided to change the subject, trying to test him. "Ironic isn't it..", she said, brushing through her black hair. Anderson dropped his shoulders with a scowl before turning around, "What?" he said.

"Your gloved hands and Alucard's man-made gun reads the same insignia: 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven'…. A creature of the dark and creation of the light using the same protection citation" she finished and tilted her head a bit.

Alexander's eyes narrowed dangerously, "A filthy heathen like you does not belong in the house of God" he snapped with an anger he didn't mean to render onto her.

"Funny, Father… I am also a Catholic after all" she shot back, crossing her arms to stop herself for reaching for her swords. Obviously the Paladin hadn't noticed her weary patience and was suddenly itching to walk off and leave her here. However, he stayed. "You and I kill monsters… ghouls and vampires… How are you and I so different?" she said, jumping down from the ceiling and landing on one of the parish's pews.

"You _are _a monster! What human being has red eyes like yours?" he said, his voice falling an octave lower and his accent was thickening. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she noticed the change in his voice, it was a novelty to her and she had no intentions of forgetting this.

Anderson huffed, "Only vampires or demons have red eyes". Instinctively he started to reach for his bayonets.

Crimson almost smiled, 'So he's ready for a fight, eh?' she thought, excitement tingling up her spine.

"Is that so…. And what about you, regenerator?" she shot back. Crimson sprinted towards him, drew her blessed blade, grabbed him at the neck and held the blade in a strike position. It was only when she felt a sharp prick in her side did she notice that he was about a split-second away from spilling her blood. He had drawn his bayonet and was holding it dangerously close to her.

For a moment Alexander thought of his current position, assessing any possibility of taking her life without her taking his. He couldn't help but grind his teeth impatiently. He already had lost to Alucard just hours ago and was not primed to do so to any other adversary.

"I'm not trying to tell you that you're something that you're not…. Just don't start being a hypocrite around me" she stated, lowering her blade and stepping closer to him. She wasn't sure what happened on his mission, but Father Anderson was unsure of himself -which was quite unsettling in its own right. Alexander, more out of a unconcious respect than instinct, mirrored her actions, "…. What are you here for anyway?" he asked, looking down towards her, the slightest red staining his cheeks, "I'm sure her Majesty requires your service in another part of the Holy Land".

"Well.. I was heading to the Hellsing Estate, but I uh… ended up here" she said and started biting her nails out of habit. Even when they had met as teens, she had her habits. She had never changed, and neither did he. Anderson snatched her hand. She startled a bit by his sudden reflex, and was even more surprised when he brought his lips to her hand and kissed her fingertips. Alexander smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "You're always getting lost. You should've learnt by now" he said lowly and stepped back, "And stop biting your fingernails".

Crimson growled, "Bite me" she said with a sudden playful edge. Alexander turned back to the door from which he had entered the Church, "I'm not a vampire" he said.

She almost felt sad that he had stepped away and was now heading to the backdoor. Crimson had actually just come to visit him, not to quarrel... but it seemed as if she never could find a stable equilibrium with him.

"Are you coming, Crimson? You can join… me for dinner" he said, hesitating uncharacteristically before looking back at her for her answer. She knew then how much he appreciated her presence. She knew only then what their conversation had meant to him. The Paladin was looking to her, for once, for answers. He never hesitated, not in combat and not in life. Alexander always knows what he's doing and where he's going. He only followed orders since they coincided with his own crusade. But, for once, he was looking to someone else for an answer.

And she said yes.

Whoo! Please R&R if you like ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
